Poke Rider: Dragon Knight
by PokeDefender123
Summary: I do not own Kamen Rider Dragon Knight or Pokemon. Join Jack on his adventure to stop Mortor,find his father and help Ken save Ventarra. Who can Jack trust? And can he save the other 14 Poke Riders,or will he have to vent them? Find out in this gripping adventure.


_Veilstone City 2014_

On a empty street at night a single poster is seen on a lampost saying "Missing,Sam Taylor".

* * *

A lady dressed in black walks to her van,unknowing to her that a humanoid red figure (what resembled a Magmortar) with what looks like,yellow sunglasses infused into its face,watching starts to unlock her car and looks up,thinking she heard something to see her reflection in the window,however she thought she heard was actually the humanoid figure. She accidentally drops her handbag and turns around and starts to pick it up,as she stands back up,a pair of hands appear around her throat and she starts to try (and fails) to scream to alert someone of what's going as she gets dragged through a mirror a blue Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 bursts through,riding it is a man in a bluey/purpley suit with a helmet shaped like a bats wings,armour with a emblem (that also looks like bat wings),a rapier on his left side and a silver belt with a belt buckle with the same emblem from the armour on it. The Magmortar look alike starts to advance on the mysterious man in blue.

However 3 more of the Magmortar look alikes jump out and also start to advance,the man in blue just starts driving his motorcycle through them (them all trying to hit him and missing) as the man in blue takes down the monsters down on the motorcycle,the lazy security guard starts to get up to see who the guy in the blue suit (he hasn't seen the monsters yet) is.

As the humanoids draw their weapons,the blue figure also draws his (the saber has a slot shaped like two wings) and in a badass nature slices straight through one of the monsters and draws a card out of his `buckle' (advent deck) that shows a lance like sword on it and puts it into the slot on his sword. A robotic voice says "**Sword Vent" **and a big Crobat come out of the window and slices through another one of the red monsters.

It drops a giant black lance-like sword into his hand and the Crobats you can guess,the bat themed figure easily outmaneuvers the monsters (them all just fading away after being defeated). The guard goes into a position where the man could see him and a giant disk of energy goes around the figure,and the suit breaks apart to show A broad shoulders man with black hair,in his mid-twenties and has black sunglasses on.

He walks over to the lady he saved and asks in a very manly voice "Are you alright?".

The lady however doesn't answer his question and asks "What happened?".

He replies in a slightly bossy voice "Nothing happened,you fainted," he then walks off while the girl looks confused.

The guard waves (and then notices what he is doing and stops) as the motorcyle changes to a black one (of the same make). The mysterious man now drives off leaving a eerie silence in his wake...

* * *

The man hears a sound while driving on his motorcycle so he calls out "Poke Rider!" which makes that giant dish come back and transform him back into his armour.

* * *

Inside a police station,we see a young man with a black jacket on over a red top,with brown hair talking to what looks like his father.

The man says in a slightly disappointed tone of voice, "Son,".

The younger man quickly replies "They said I stole some stuff dad,but I didn't do It!" he then looks up to his dad. "I haven't been doing so good since you left, people have been excusing me of things I didn't do. I got suspended the other day for fighting and I never even touched him!" He then says after inhaling, "I wish I knew where you were..."

A voice says "Wake up kid!", the boy awakes with a jump the man who was speaking carries on "They're not pressing charges kid,stealing anything else and I can't help you,"

The 'kid' replies "But I didn't steal anything!"

"Kid I knew your father for years but I'm losing my patience,you turn 18 today don't change a foster home for a prison cell," He then guides the young man out but as they walk away,the boy looks into a a bulletin bored (one of those shiny black ones) and sees his father (who if you haven't figured out is Sam Taylor) and he says

"Jack go home,go home and find the dragon and find the contract card,". Jack walks away confused wondering what is a contract card? and what dragon?

* * *

Jack goes back to his home in the foster home to see a blond caretaker showing around the person that is now going to have his room. After saying a witty remark the lady leaves saying "Stay out of trouble Jack,you're starting a new life now!".

Jack looks around his room until he looks at the old missing poster of Sam with the picture cut out,Jack turns around to see a boy from the room next door (named Turner) hands him a framed picture of his father. For a second Jack is ecstatic until he notices that the frame belongs to another girl named Suzie.

Jack asks "Did you take this from Suzie,Turner?".

Turner (looking slightly ashamed) says "Yes I did...BUT YOU DO IT ALL THE TIME!"

Jack replies "They were misunderstandings,now let's go return this,"

Outside Suzie's door Jack and Turner get ready to knock the door. After Jack knocks the door Suzie opens the door,takes the frame out of Jacks hand and then closes the door.

* * *

Jack and Turner go next to Jack's motorcycle (same one as the mystery man but blue) and Jack,seeing that Turner's sad he says "Remember what my dad used to say,When the going gets tough..." Turner joins in "The tough go riding!".

Jack gets on his Cycle and rides off into the sunset...well he actually just drove off but the other one sounded way better.

* * *

Jack drives down a street,in the city,but unknown to him the Charizard was following in the reflection from the skyscraper...

Jack rides back to Sam's old apartment (don't ask how they still own it,I'm copying it from the show) and turns on the light and looks around. Jack starts to have memories from when he lived there...

_Flashback_

_"Now Jack If you put these to parts together the whole back will explode!" Sam says while showing Jack two parts of a motorcycle._

_Jack looks astonished and exclaims "REALLY!"_

_Sam smiles and says "No not really,". Jack laughs at how foolish he was (he was 9 so he's dumb as bricks)_

Jack smiles at the memory and then carries on looking around. Jack sees a picture of his mother,him and his father in a picture. He then has a flashback of when his dad consoled him about his mom's death,just by saying "_It's ok son,"._

Jack looks to the side to see a black advent deck,he then picks it up and slowly pulls out a card and he hears his father's voice saying " The advent deck," (he didn't know the name of the buckle-thing yet). Jack runs through the doorway (door was already open) looking for his dad. He doesn't find his dad but looks into the shiny metal of the skyscraper and the advent deck gets engulfed in a dark blue colour. Jack looks down shocked and then the Charizard comes out of the skyscraper and comes straight at him,however when the dragon was about to hit him a shield was summoned in front of shield only protects him from one attack and then the Charizard flies of,Jack is thrown to the floor and gets up slowly and looks around scared sh*tless until he becomes engulfed in a strong headache.

* * *

_ Outside of Grace's Bookshop _

A young lady in a dark red dress sits in the back room of the store on her computer saying "And the cover up continues! both the Harold and the Times are covering it up saying there has been no other kidnappings," "They say there is no bases to the missing person reports,". The lady's friend Lee states that they are just rumours but the lady angrily replies "I'm going to post this on and open peoples minds!".

However before she could Grace (the owner of the store) says "Jane can you pass me those books please?".

Jane replies saying "Sure aunt Grace!".

A black lady with black hair with pink highlights wearing a pink top with overalls over it.(who is Jane and Lee's friend CeCe) says "So how do I look?".

Jane turns around and says "Great,what do you call that ensemble?"

CeCe replies "CeCe's trailer park ensemble!"

Lee shouts "Jane,some lady named Ashley Banks has asked to meet you about one of your stories!" Jane looks ecstatic and then writes down the address Ashley wants to meet at and goes.

* * *

Jack walks out of a building and then suddenly gets a sudden headache. He turns around and sees a giant Galvantula pull a man into the mirror. Jack tries to alert people about what's happened but no one was close enough to him for him to tell them. Jane walks on the path across the road and 3 Magmortar look alikes come out of the reflexion behind them.

* * *

Jane walks down the street saying into a voice recorder "The lady saw a man in a blue suit taking down 'monsters' on his motorcycle,". She walks down the alley and in the old tv on the floor one of the monsters face is there and the monster starts crawling out...

Jack comes around the corner and shouts "STOP!". The monsters turn around but Jane says "OK...who're you talking to?" (**A/N: She can't see them**)

Jack tells her to go and she slowly creeps backwards,the monsters then proceed to attack Jack (him ducking under their arms ) and then Jack pushes them away and runs over to Jane and proceeds to take her to safety.

The three monsters follow them and Jack pushes Jane out the way and tries to take them on (he defends himself ok for a guy who is against 3 monsters). Jack ducked under one of their arms and punches him in the stomach. He is then struck in the chest twice and then kicked into a old red sofa.

Jane backs away and hits one of the monsters,and then turns around to see nothing and is then grabbed and starts to get pulled away. Jack turns around to see Jane getting pulled into a mirror kicking and screaming.

* * *

Jane looks around in this new place,with what looks like mirrors everywhere,but instead of seeing your reflexion you see what's on the other side (wherever the mirror is if you look in it the people in the mirror world world see that)

The monster now reappears and grabs Jane.

* * *

Jack looks up (he got pushed to the ground) to see the monster that took Jane flying out of the mirror. The mysterious man,with the black sunglasses and jacket comes out of the mirror holding Jane in his arm. The man puts Jane down and turns (in a badass manor) to the Magmortar monsters. The man uses judo-like moves to take down the monsters easily,he holds one of the monster arm that he thrusted outwards to hit him and twists it and then knees him in the rib.

He then does multiple roundhouse kicks/punches to the ribs/kicks to the face/etc. to the opponents he then does a matrix-like move to dodge a shard of a mirror that was thrown at him. He takes all the monsters down and Jack goes up to him and was about to start praising him,then the man pushed him away.

The man then tries to take Jack's advent deck but Jack pulls him away and runs,while this was happening Jane started taking a bunch of pictures. When the man noticed he forcefully takes the camera out her hands and stamps on it.

Jane,gobsmacked,shouts "HEY THAT'S MY CAMERA!".

Jane then looks on the ground and finds Jack's wallet.

* * *

Jack looks around the corner,and seeing nobodys there he takes a deep breath. Jack walks off but the deck starts shining again,and then the Galvantula monster tries to attack him and Jack falls back into the reflexion of the black car behind him.

The man comes around the corner,and knowing he's got away says "Greeaaat,".

* * *

Jack flies through the world Jane was in until Jack is covered in the shield again and put into a blue suit with a dragon shaped helmet with red orbs for eyes,he has bland armour and a silver gauntlet.

He is repelled out of the car and he comes face-to-face with the Galvantula monster. Jack runs away as fast as he could while feeling jetlagged.

* * *

The man just stands there until he feels the call that a monster is attacking,he goes up to something he can see his reflexion in and pulls out his advent deck. It shoots out blue lightning bolts and summons a silver belt with a slot for the advent deck,to his waist and then shouts "**Poke Rider!" **and then puts the deck in the slot,and it starts to spin and spin. The disk is summoned on him again and transforms him into **Poke Rider Wing Knight! **

* * *

Wing Knight gets on his cycle in the mirror world,and drives off to the mirror that leads him to the monster.

* * *

Jack gets thrown around constantly by the monster until Wing Knight comes through the mirror on his motorcycle.

Jack asks Wing Knight "Who're you?".

Wing Knight replies saying "I told you too give me the advent deck,". Jack now realizes who Wing Knight was.

Wing Knight pulls out a card and puts it in the slot "**Sword Vent**," and the Crobat sends down the giant sabre.

Wing Knight goes into a sword fight with the monster,while Jack looks down and thinks "So that's what the cards do,".

Jack puts a card in the slot and a voice says "**Sword Vent**," and a samurai blade comes down from the skies.

Wing Knight gets sent flying so Jack attacks him with his saber,however the blade breaks after the first hit but Wing Knight comes running with a new card in his hand he puts it in and it says, "**Final Vent**,". The Crobat becomes a pair of wings for Wing Knight and Wing Knight jumps up and his cape becomes a giant spiral and plummets into the monster.**  
**

After the destruction of the monster Jack tries to talk to him but he says "We need to talk,".

The two warriors turn around to see the giant Charizard and it starts shooting flaming hot fire at him.

Both off them run away from the bundle of impending destruction...


End file.
